


Szatańskie wersety

by Kafian



Category: The Babysitter (2017)
Genre: Bee likes Cole, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Underage Drinking, and Cole likes Bee, and that's it, that's the whole plot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Alkohol nie dał rady uśpić Cole'a, ale Bee wpadła na jeszcze lepszy pomysł.(Tytuł jest całkowicie randomowy, w ogóle nie ma związku z treścią, rlly)
Relationships: Bee/Cole (The Babysitter)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Szatańskie wersety

**Author's Note:**

> miałam tak długą przerwę w pisaniu, że nie mam całkowitego pojęcia, jak do tego wrócić
> 
> wolałabym pójść spać, ale w sumie czemu by nie napisać czegoś nieodpowiedniego
> 
> jeśli znajdziecie błędy, to pewnie dlatego, że mój mózg już nie funkcjonuje o tej godzinie, no bywa
> 
> just have fun guys
> 
> dałam Explicit, bo w sumie jest to interakcja dorosłej kobiety i nastolatka poniżej 18-stki, so, czujcie się ostrzeżeni ludziska

Po pierwszym szocie Cole myślał, że zwróci całą zawartość żołądka, wraz z flakami i innymi bebechami. Następne alkoholowe trunki Bee podawała mu z większą ilością soków. Tak podrasowane, wraz ze słodkimi przekąskami, przechodziły nastolatkowi o wiele łatwiej przez gardło. Dziewczyna również wydawała się weselsza, gdy tak bawili się w najlepsze, w przypływającym upojeniu alkoholowym, na który nigdy nie pozwoliliby rodzice chłopaka. Cole miał szczęście, że Bee nie należała do tych „odpowiedzialnych i nudnych” opiekunek. Bee była za to wcieleniem zajebistości i łamaniem wszelkich otaczających jej zasad. Co, tego wieczoru, okazało się wielkim krokiem w ich jak dotąd przyjacielskiej relacji.

— I jak się czujesz, młody?

Cole obrócił głowę w bok, wpatrując się w zarumienioną i zgrzaną od tańca Bee, która po wypiciu swojego drinka, odstawiła pustą szklankę na stół.

— Fantastycznie — odparł, odgarniając włosy z czoła, próbując przetrawić jej słowa. — Nie jestem _aż tak_ młody, Bee!

Spojrzała się na niego w ten swój specyficzny sposób, po czym zmierzwiła mu włosy, na co ten fuknął obruszony.

— Oczywiście, słonko — zaśmiała się i uszczypnęła jego policzek, na co ten prychnął obrażony. — Jak dla mnie jesteś w idealnym wieku… i to w takim, w którym twoje fochy nadal wyglądają słodko!

— Bee — ostrzegł Cole, marszcząc brwi pierwszy raz tego wieczoru. Nie lubił, kiedy dziewczyna traktowała go jak dziecko, którym przecież już nie był. 

Blondynka klasnęła głośno w dłonie, czym zaskoczyła nastolatka, który podskoczył w miejscu.

— Śpiący? — Pokręcił głową, wskazując palcem na telewizor, gdzie leciał ich ulubiony film. — Możemy go dokończyć innym razem, teraz jest czas, abyś poszedł spać, Cole.

— Nie jestem zmęczony, Bee, nie możemy porobić czegoś jeszcze? Nie ma nawet północy!

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez długi czas w ciszy, co przyprawiło go o ciarki z tej drugiej kategorii, aka z poczucia niepokoju. Co było dziwne, bo nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób przy Bee, której ufał nad życie.

— Okej, mam pomysł, co ciekawego możemy jeszcze zrobić… — Cole odetchnął z ulgą tylko po to, aby w ciągu sekundy dostać chwilowego zawału serca — …ALE! Pod jednym warunkiem! Jak nie zgodzisz się na to zajęcie, będę zmuszona siłą zanieść cię do łóżka, zrozumiano?

Cole przełknął głośno ślinę i skinął głową. Bee uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym w zawrotnym tempie przysunęła się do chłopaka, który ze stresu nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć.

— Zamknij oczy i zrelaksuj się, dobrze?

Zrobił dokładnie to, co mu kazała. Chociaż było to ciężkie, kiedy czuł jej oddech przy swoim uchu, jak i delikatną dłoń na kolanie. Nie wiedział, na co się tak właściwie zgodził, ale jego spity umysł podpowiedział mu, że było już o wiele za późno na zmianę zdania.

Zanim zdążył w ogóle włączyć całkowicie pozostałe swoje zmysły, usłyszał odgłos rozpinanego rozporka, co go, z lekka mówiąc, wystraszyło.

— Bee, co ty! — zawołał, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek i momentalnie otwierając oczy. Jednak gdy na nią spojrzał, od razu tego pożałował.

— Słuchaj, tego, co mówię, Cole. Zamknij oczy i się zrelaksuj. — Ton jej głosu sprawił, że zniknęły w nim wszelkie obiekcje, a umysł powędrował myślami na całkowicie inne tory. Czy zamierzała zrobić to, co pokazała mu właśnie wyobraźnia? Czy jednak błędnie zinterpretował sytuację i okaże się, że tylko się wygłupi?

Zachłysnął się gwałtownie powietrzem, kiedy dłoń Bee powędrowała prosto do jego krocza. Nie śmiał otworzyć oczu ani spróbować powstrzymać dziewczyny. I to zdecydowanie nie dlatego, że zaczął mu się podobać ten zbieg okoliczności.

Masowała go przez bokserki, co przyprawiało jego wnętrzności o cały zbiór cyrkowych akrobacji, nie mówiąc o tym, że jego hormony wcale mu nie pomagały w tej jakże wstydliwej sytuacji.

— Widzisz, jesteś taki odważny, Cole — wyszeptała mu wprost do ucha, na co zapewne się tylko mocniej zarumienił, za co klął się w myślach. — Chcesz, bym sprawiła, żebyś poczuł się jeszcze lepiej?

Niewiele myśląc, skinął głową, prawie nie krzycząc z zaskoczenia, kiedy dłoń Bee wślizgnęła się pod jego bokserki.

— O mój Boże — wysapał, a jego biodra samoistnie uniosły się do góry.

Bee zachichotała w ten swój słodki sposób, co tylko bardziej rozgrzało Cole’a i jego pragnienie. Nigdy nie miał siebie za super męskiego gościa, ale w tej chwili czuł, jak jego ego drastycznie urosło. Bee, ze wszystkich facetów, wybrała akurat jego! Było to tak niesamowicie nieprawdopodobne i wspaniałe. Czuł, jakby lada moment mógł zemdleć z tak wielu pozytywnych emocji.

— Myślisz, że nigdy nie zauważyłam, jak na mnie patrzysz, Cole? — Jakim cudem jej usta znalazły się na jego szyi, to nie miał zielonego pojęcia; nie narzekał jednak. — Jednak dzięki twojemu małemu zauroczeniu odkryłam parę rzeczy o sobie, wiesz. Na przykład to, że podoba mi się twoje zainteresowanie względem mnie.

Przyspieszyła ruchy dłonią, doprowadzając Cole’a do stanu, w którym nie potrafił niczego więcej, jak tylko jęczeć i błagać ją o więcej.

— Zdałam sobie również sprawę z tego, jak bardzo mnie podniecasz, Cole.

Po tych słowach bezceremonialnie pocałowała go, na co ten jedynie wplótł dłonie w jej jasne loki.

Szarpnął je mocno w momencie, w którym doszedł, brudząc zarówno bluzkę Bee, jak i swój T-shirt z Marvela.

— Nie jestem, aby za młody dla ciebie? — zapytał, gdy udało mu się uspokoić oddech. Cała ta przygoda otrzeźwiła mu nieco zamglony umysł.

— Zdecydowanie za młody na bycie na nogach o tak późnej godzinie! — zawołała rozbawiona, ignorując jego pytanie. — No, już, już! Czas do wyra, Cole!  
  
  



End file.
